


Completion

by VyKa21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, M/M, Oneshot, Post-War, Romance, The Golden Trio, so glad that's a tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts has ended, with the Light emerging victorious. But Harry feels... incomplete. How does he reach completion?Basically a Drarry oneshot inspired by a YouTube channel. This one's dripping fluff all over the place...OR-DRARRYYYYYYY!   XD
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 29





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-- First things first; I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters related to the series, the right solely belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only borrow them to show others how I picture that world in my head. 
> 
> OK, so in my story, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin are alive and healthy, ‘cause I love them too much to kill them;)  
> For those who have a bad habit of not reading tags, there's Slash(BOY X BOY), and some swearing, so be prepared to digest that. This story is from Harry's POV.
> 
> ^-^__ This work is heavily inspired by a CMV (Cosplay Music Video)by TheMischiefManagers , of whom I'm a huge fan. Please check out their channel and subscribe to their YouTube channel!
> 
> Now, if you're still here, keep calm and Drarry on!

I hated it.

Absolutely, positively hated it.

Being Harry Potter isn't as easy as it sounds, neither is killing the psychotic nutter who made everyone's life hell a casual walk in the park. It took me 7 years of ruined teenage/school life, some really disturbing experiences and many dead relations, but I'd finally done it.

Yup, Lord Voldemort, the literal bane of the existence of anyone sane, the unofficial pain in everyone's ass, was now part of History (and I'm pretty sure Binns wasn't too happy about it), or as Peeves so eloquently put it,"Ol' Voldie's gone mouldy..." I was choking with laughter when I heard him saying that while swinging from the broken chandeliers in the hallways.

The Wizarding World was celebrating, whooping, crying and mourning the loss of loved ones, congratulating, attempting to dance an Irish Jig on the tables in the middle of the Great Hall (case in point: Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom), and even getting piss drunk (like Remus, Mr. Weasley and Dean Thomas- courtesy of Aberforth). But there were also those who looked so lost and forlorn, as if they'd suddenly realized that they did survive the war and now had no idea what to do next, and... some looked so bloody weak and… defeated, I couldn't help but feel like all of that was my fault too. And I hated it.

I absolutely loathed the fact that despite the war being over ("Fucking finally," if you ask a disgruntled Ron, but he was happy now that he'd gotten together with 'Mione), I still felt that 'Savior Complex' unsatisfied within me, as if something's missing. Maybe all this chaos had finally driven me mad. ‘Or maybe,’ I rationalized, ‘I had someone else I needed to make amends with.’ But who?

‘Ah,’ my brain registered 'who' as I caught a flash of blonde in the crowd. Despite myself, my lips quirked up into a small smile, as I saw the Malfoys reunite. Malfoy had rebelled. _Draco_ Malfoy had rebelled, no outright refused to join the ranks of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, and in a truly unexpected display of familial loyalty, the Malfoy Seniors had followed. That is what the House of Malfoy stood for, as I was later told. And when Neville drew up the sword of Godric Gryffindor, I knew that was my cue.

After a spectacular finish with minimal casualties on our side, we were huddled up in the Great Hall, or what was left of it atleast. Benches and mats were put up in a wide space cleared amidst the rubble, accompanied by a lot of muttered curses by Filch, the Squib caretaker, and we were rehydrating our wearied bodies and refreshing our spirits with cups of tea, coffee, mugs of Butterbeer, even Firewhiskey. Ginny and I spoke for a few moments, and came to this unanimous agreement that we weren't meant to be, and parted as good friends. She has really been one of my least judgmental friends, and so I had felt most comfortable in coming out to her in fifth year that I was bisexual. I found out that sexuality wasn't taboo in the Wizarding World, and even now Ginny felt more like a sister than anything else. Somehow, I felt we were a couple made not by our own choices, but what others made for us; or just me in particular. I got a great kick out of defying others’ expectations for once. It felt good, making my own decisions for a change.

Speaking of decisions, I couldn’t help but remember another decision made out of the hopelessness and desperation that struck in the midst of war.

////////// A bright flash, followed by the sound of exploding rocks and shattered glass. We got separated at the forest of Dean, with most of the Snatchers chasing me. ‘At least Ron and Hermione are safe’, I told myself ducking into alleyways, casting repeated Notice-me-not charms and struggling to remain Disillusioned in the busy marketplace of Skeptic Alley. Being closer to Muggle London, it would be easier to lose the Death Eaters hot on my heels. I had just rounded into the quieter lanes of a residential neighborhood when I was body bound and yanked into the backyard of an unoccupied house. I struggled against my assailant but the spell wouldn’t budge. We huddled against the wall for a few seconds, with me pressed against a firm chest, when I heard the crack of an Apparition, followed by two more.

“Yeh let him get away!” “No, Yaxley did!” “Shut it you morons, spread out and find the brat, or the Dark Lord will have our heads!”  
Shuffling and more hushed squabbling ensued, clearly leading away from where we were concealed. As soon as they were out of sight, I was whirled around and slammed into the wall. And with the body bind coming loose I was able to brace myself, only to see Draco Malfoy of all people casting healing charms on any cuts and scrapes I got from the chase.

Before I could say a word, a knapsack with food rations and supplies with a Featherlight charm was shoved into my arms. While I fiddled with the grasp, Malfoy grabbed my forearms, leaned into my personal space with our foreheads almost touching, and hissed at me. “Stop being reckless. The Wizarding World needs its savior in one piece.” Then, almost as if it was an after-thought, he tilted enough for his lips to brush the light stubble on my cheek. ”Don’t die, Potter,” he whispered.

With that, he Disapparated with a quiet twist of his heel, leaving me to imitate a goldfish and wonder if I’d been hit with a modified Confundus. No other reason for my brain to register Malfoy’s tone as _worried_ for him, or Merlin forbid, _fond._ ////////

So, as I sat in one of the lone chairs somewhere towards the back of the Hall, partially hidden from view because I felt like my arm would fall out of its socket if someone came and shook it again, I was a bit nervous when Malfoy approached me. _Draco_ , as I'd decided to call him now, came striding up to me from across the Hall, and I couldn't help but notice the twist of his hips in every step, the graceful way in which his arms swung back and forth. His pale skin looked flushed, no doubt due to the unexpected snow outside, and his angelic features were framed by strands that had loosened from his short ponytail. There were parts of his robes covered in dried blood, but he didn't look hurt so it must have been someone else's. _'Some Death Eater he took down, or someone who he held in their last moment.'_

He genuinely looked like a rebel, an interesting look on the eternally posh Draco Malfoy, but it suited him. I dropped my gaze and blinked a bit to make my staring a little less obvious, but Draco's faint smirk proved he had caught me, as expected. But what he did next was not expected at all.

He hugged me like he meant it. Literally crushing me in an embrace that had me gasping lightly, Draco sodding Malfoy was giving me a _hug_ in the middle of the Great Hall. ‘He's very.... warm?’ I thought he was done with surprising me, turns out I was wrong. Instead of releasing me from his unexpectedly strong arms, he practically lifted me in the air and spins me around. Not wanting to be outdone by this show-off, I grabbed his midriff and started twirling madly. 

And I don't know how it happened, but we burst out laughing and we were clinging to each other like we were each other's favorite toy. We had been rather obsessed with each other since first year, hadn't we? I looked up at his smiling face, looking for all the world like a carefree schoolboy, and came to a firm conclusion. 

I'd fallen for him. Hard. All those years of locking horns with his scowling face, and it takes just a smile for it to reveal the suppressed attraction. It’s a gorgeous smile. I'm wasn’t going to deny my subconscious either. 

We must have attracted _some_ attention- it’s not everyday you see the most famous pair of Hogwarts rivals acting like they've been doused with a Euphoria potion- but I realized I didn't really care. We manage to slip out into the open without anyone checking us for the Imperius curse, and headed towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which too was covered in a thick layer of snow. We chose a tree close to Hagrid's hut to sit under, and while I cast some warming charms and a discreet Muffliato, Draco made short work of the snow under us, creating a smooth stone slab. Then he took off his outer robe and spread it out on the slab, sitting down on it and patting the space next to him, offering me to take it.

I sat down next to him, leaving some space between us out of politeness, but Draco made sure I knew my manners were unappreciated at the moment by shuffling close to me and resting his head on my shoulder. I hesitated for a moment, then interlaced my fingers with his and let my head rest on his. He smelled like the mist, cool and untouched, with a hint of citrus that was probably his shampoo. I could also smell some stale blood, I decided to ignore that; surely I didn't smell like roses and perfume either.

"If you're done sniffing me, Potter, can I ask you something?" Draco's quiet drawl shook me out of my thoughts, and instead of being embarrassed at his jibe at me like I usually would, I raised my head to look him in the eye and whispered equally quietly, "Call me Harry, Draco. And you honestly can't blame me for doing that, you smell good." I'm not a particularly shameless flirt, but his adorable blush was worth it. It felt like payback for the time he’d caught me off guard, while I was on the run. "Go on then," I said.

He took a deep breath, fidgeting slightly, then let it out gently, turning to face me. "Will you, your friends and their families come to Malfoy Manor after all the funerals for a small get-together, as an apology for all the wrongs the Malfoys have done as a family? We want a fresh start, you see.”

I didn't respond right away, so he began rambling. "We'll also take this opportunity to donate wealth to all the people who lost livelihoods and loved ones in the war. Father's thinking of quitting the ministry and becoming a professor at Beauxbatons, or at Hogwarts, if they'll have him. Mother has her heart set on renovating the Manor, to purge it of the darkness it seems to have absorbed in the last few months, and I'm planning on helping the Hogwarts renovations and possibly try to apologize to everyone individually whenever I get the chance, and.." 

I had had just enough of this wad of information about everything I was trying to not think about, and I also wanted to make my intentions clear, so I leaned in and pressed my lips to Draco's, who froze like a statue the minute I did. 

I got worried that I probably misread the situation and tried to pull away. _‘Maybe it was just something that happened in the heat of the moment,’_ I told myself, trying not to focus too hard on the void growing in my chest.

But then I was nearly bowled over by the ferocity of the kiss that I got in return. It was nothing fancy, just his lips molded to mine, but my eyes fell shut at the sheer intensity of it. It made every dark, difficult experience of my life fade away into the background, and left a warm, fuzzy, heady feeling in its place. After several mind-numbing minutes of this bliss, we parted to lean our foreheads together. I gazed into his grey… no, bluish grey eyes, like a cross between the sea and the storm, the calm and the chaos, and I couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped my lips. Draco smiled at that, planting a light peck on my nose, and abruptly sat back.

"So, will you come, Harry?" Draco looked at me with the most nervous expression I had ever seen on that ex- smug, conceited bastard's face. "Do you think I can refuse after a kiss like that?" I quirked a brow at him, my expression slipping into an easy grin. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and looking at it, I felt like maybe the festival _had_ come early. His next kiss just confirmed it.  
Right from the day I was born, I had been one very lucky man. I just never realized it. Until that moment, that is. 

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

We reached the Great Hall to see Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, smiling friendly smiles and shaking hands in a tired but jovial manner, while Narcissa had Molly crushed in a fierce hug, or it was the other way round; one couldn't be too sure. Fred and George were talking to Blaise Zabini, and flirting by the looks of it. He was probably the only Slytherin apart from Draco who stood by the Light. 

Luna came bounding up to us, looking dreamy as ever with a serene smile on her face, and gave Draco a one-armed hug. "Thank you for inviting us to your manor, Draco. I'd love to visit the Moorhops of the manor again, like a real guest." I saw a slightly pained expression on Draco's face, which quickly morphed into a very soft expression. "You're always welcome at the Malfoy Manor anytime, Luna. Feel free to drop by for a cup of tea whenever you have the time."

"Uh, Malfoy?" We turned around to see Ron and Hermione, still holding hands, walking up to us. Ron put out his hand for Draco to shake, looking slightly unsure. "You reckon we can give a shot at being civil?"

Draco just looked at him for one long moment, and I got worried he might leave it hanging. Judging by Hermione's expression, she feared the same thing. But then he took Ron's hand to shake it, even gave him a pat on the arm while saying, "Better yet, I reckon we can give a shot at being friends." Hermione simply flung both her arms around Ron and Draco, who end up laughing like old pals. Luna stood on her toes to pat their heads, and they grabbed her into the hug too.

"Oi, did you form a new gang without me in it or what?" I feigned indignation. Draco released himself from the group hug, stood in front of me in two strides and proceeded to snog the living daylights out of me, right in front of my friends! And this time, the whole hall exploded in cheers, catcalls and wolf-whistles, making me feel extremely self-conscious. But devil may care.

When we came apart for air, panting slightly, I took the opportunity that was practically waving its tush in my face. I took both of Draco's hands in mine, unconsciously rubbing the pad of my thumbs over them as I noticed how soft and delicate they were. I looked straight into his eyes, which were looking down at me in something akin to anticipation, and said as earnestly as I could in front of an utterly berserk crowd.

"Be mine, Draco?" And following a slight hitch in breath, he replies right back, "Yours, Harry. Always." As we leaned our foreheads together, I felt much better than I felt a while back, considering I had no one to hate anymore. Some things in my life, sure. But the Harry-haters were no more, and I could almost feel the Savior Complex dissipate.

I finally felt something that could qualify as happiness, and not just contentment, in the Chosen One's life. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Not just being together with a man, with Draco Malfoy, but also the readjustment, recuperation and repair we had to do. Yet, I felt like the missing parts of my puzzle had fallen into place, and with Draco saying those three special words (which are as good as a love confession to me; he's Draco Malfoy, after all), I felt like I had finally reached completion.

_~ Yours, Harry. Always. ~_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-- Aaaand, its done!!! Thank you for reading. Drarry is one of my favorite ships to read and write, this is an old one that I’m glad to publish <3 
> 
> ~Vy


End file.
